


medroso

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confissão, M/M, Medo, Soobin - Freeform, hanahaki, hanahaki byou, hueningkai - Freeform, kaibin - Freeform, menção yeonbin, sookai, taehyun - Freeform, tyunning amigos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: nascem flores no pulmão de HueningKai, o problema é que ele se apaixonou por Soobin e não tem coragem para se confessar.sookai | soobin & hueningkai | triste(?) | hanahaki byou | nudesoobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 7





	medroso

**Author's Note:**

> escrevi essa fanfic em um dos meus surtos, não tá betado de novokkk. eu não sei se vou escrever extra mas são vocês quem mandam. espero que gostem

— Eu não consigo — Hueningkai chorou um pouco mais alto, limpou a boca com a manga da camisa soluçando mais.  
— Você tem que conseguir, você sabe o que vai acontecer se você não fizer isso... — Taehyun falou com a mão no ombro do amigo.  
— Por que isso teve que acontecer? Por quê? E- — Foi cortado quando sentiu as flores subindo de novo, vomitando na privada.  
Taehyun ficou ali do lado, só alisando as costas do mais novo e pensando no que falar  
— Passou? — Perguntou quando Huening parou de vomitar e passou a se concentrar em regular a respiração, ele acentiu — Não acho que o Soobin vá rejeitar seu pedido, vocês sempre foram próximos, nunca vi ele rejeitando uma brincadeira sua, vocês está sempre grudados...  
— V-você não entende... Ele gosta do Yeonjun, e ele gosta do Soobin — Segurou o choro.  
— Ele te falou isso? — Recebeu só um não com a cabeça. — Eles são só amigos Huening, e se ele também gostar de você? Você tem que tentar, eu sei que não é fácil mas você não pode simplesmente se matar assim...  
Huening começou a chorar de novo abraçando Taehyun e desabando em soluços e lágrimas.  
— Eu não consigo, eu não consigo  
— Ei — Segurou a cabeça de Hyuka forçando ele a olhar para sua cara — Claro que você consegue, não fale isso. Vamos, você não pode ficar chorando assim, vamos pensar no que fazer.  
— Taehyun eu não te mereço — Fez biquinho e mais algumas lágrimas escaparam fazendo Taehyun sorri.

**Author's Note:**

> se vocês gostarem já sabem o que fazer né, fav e comentário pra me motivar a fazer mais~


End file.
